Goodbye
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Prussia finally disappears, realizing her time as a nation has come to an end. No longer existing in this world amongst the other countries. But she decides to tell Hungary how she feels, but is he ready to let go? PrusHun, Genderbend, Female PrussiaxMale Hungary, Platonic Germany/Prussia, Nyotalia, *Oneshot*, Feels (Please read), fluff, angst, Genderbending, rule 63


**Another PrusHun Nyotalia fanfic**

 **You may want to get out the kleenex for this one. As you may be in pieces for this one**

 **Get ready for some feels mofo's because they will hit you hard**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Prussia sighed heavily gazing into the distance. An ambient peace surrounding her and a sad smile spread across her face. Watching the sun slowly start to set in the sky above her. Though she had already lived this long, she had never really taken the time to appreciate the beauty of nature around her. Everything seeming new to her.

It had become apparent to her that she was slowly starting to run out of time. Her body was now fading into nothingness and her body was slowly deteriorating. She would soon disappear. Though she had always said it was impossible, of course she had always known the truth that she would eventually cease to exist.

She was no longer part of this world, as much as she tried to make people remember how awesome she was. The was now weighing heavily on her mind as it echoed at the back of her mind. People were forgetting her, though she was still written in history. Her legacy as a nation slowly failing. She had lost her crown as a nation but she still lingered here amongst the others.

She didn't want to leave Germany on her own, not feeling she was strong enough to stand on her feet yet. Hoping to teach her everything she knew and make sure she learned from her mistakes. But now she knew her sister would be ok, she had raised her well. She was old enough to make her own path.

She had accepted her fate, knowing the others would be happy. They would be able to continue without her, but would forever carry her memories. Spain had Lovina now, France had her beloved England and Germany had her adorable little Italy. They all had someone to keep them company and stand by them.

All her loved ones were happy, they were not alone. They would get through this as long as they had each other, finding strength amongst themselves. No longer carrying any regrets in her heart, for the first time in centuries she felt free. Able to let go of the past, able to move on and look forward.

Even Hungary, her childhood friend, ally and on/off rival had Austria. All her ties had been cut so she had nothing to hold her back anymore, nothing that would prevent her from moving on. She could finally let go of her regrets from the past and spread her wings once more.

She was currently stood in a field of bright yellow flowers, she didn't know what kind. Possibly primroses, buttercups she had no idea. But they were really beautiful. Before coming here, she had written Hungary a letter, nothing dramatic or stupid. No jokes and no teasing, just a simple meaningful note that only he would understand.

Simply the words _"Goodbye"_ on a piece of paper. She didn't really have much else to say, the others would probably understand it by searching inside their hearts. She knew he would understand immediately. They had known each other since they were kids after all. They could read each other like a book.

She watched the flowers dance in the breeze, her red eyes gentle and yet filled with a lingering sadness. She felt so at peace with herself, however part of her wished she had become one with Germany. Then they could stay together, she would watch over her sister as she continued to grow. Making sure her sibling became as awesome and strong as she once had been.

Suddenly she heard heavy panting and quick footsteps behind her. She turned slowly to see Hungary bent over, sweat running down his face and his cheeks flushed. Not looking very cool. If this had been any other day she would have laughed and made fun of Hungary for being in such a state, but of course she would not.

He then recollected himself, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt. Gripping the letter tightly in his hand. Fighting back the tears that desperately wanted to fall down his face. "What is this Maria? What do you mean goodbye?" he demanded. Was this some form of joke? He knew he was often cold and stern with her, but only so she would stay out of trouble.

He was not saying such things to be cruel, he was only looking out for her. The same way he had back when they were kids. Keeping her from getting hurt like she did back then. I mean, she was the first girl he had ever been close to growing up, of course he would have acted weird around her especially when puberty hit.

Prussia smiled fondly at him, sadness gleaming in her eyes "Jou made it. I'm so happy" she said kindly. She was happy to know she could see him again one last time. Now she could finally tell him how she felt. With this she could finally move on, but how cruel it was by confessing her love she was also saying goodbye.

Hungary clicked his teeth, something didn't feel right at all. Prussia would never act this way, something had to be wrong. Was someone blackmailing her or something? "Is this some kind of joke Prussia? I won't forgive you if this is an elaborate prank of yours!" he snapped bitterly. Some things were going too far to be funny, this was one of them.

Prussia sighed, she had wanted this to be painless for him. By the time he realized it, she would have gone and Austria would comfort him as loneliness overcame him. But she had no choice now that he was here, she would have to show him the truth. Though it would break her heart to do so. Looking so weak and pathetic.

Slowly she held up her hand, upon seeing it his eyes widened in shock. A pained look coming across his face. Her hand was translucent and slowly starting to fade into nothing. Proving she was indeed vanishing, meaning she would no longer exist. But how could that be? She had lasted all this time now even though her nation had long since dissolved.

Hungary felt his body stiffen as shock began to overcome him. A sickening feeling washed over him and he wracked his mind for an answer yet nothing was coming up. Tears began to well up in his eyes, eventually pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall. She was finally leaving for good, but he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

He had known her since they were kids, young nations starting out in the world. Though she was annoying and often a troublemaker, she meant well and was a very strong woman. He respected her and even hunted with her every now and again. But he deeply respected her for one certain aspect, how well she hid the pain and loneliness from others.

Never showing how bitter and resentful she was at no longer being a nation. Having her nation fall and become nothing but stories and history in books she had hand written herself. But more than that, to hide how hurt she was when people made fun of her for still hanging around with them.

"You can't! I won't let you leave! You've lasted this long!" he snapped angrily. He didn't understand why she was vanishing now. She had been here all this time and nothing had happened. What had caused this to happen to suddenly, or had she been hiding it this whole time to save him from the pain and burden?

Prussia smiled sadly, that look she wore on her face now cut into his heart like a blade. Breaking his already fragile heart into a million pieces, knowing she had accepted her fate. "That's because you all needed me. But now you've moved on ja! Spain had little Lovi, France has that Brit, and my little sister has Italy" she explained smiling sadly.

Even when she was gone they would have someone by their side. Someone who would comfort them and keep them at ease. Helping them grow stronger and keep them safe. But she would always be watching over them, visiting them every now and again in their sleep like Rome would his grandchildren.

Nobody needed her anymore, she was no longer a nation. She was simply prolonging the inevitable. She could now go to limbo, where Rome and Germania were. Maybe old Fritz would be there too, waiting for her. They would all congratulate her on how awesome she had been. All 5 of them partying hard together and having fun.

Hungary bit his lip, trying his hardest not to break down into a sobbing mess. He needed her by his side, he always had. He just never said it out loud because he never had the courage to say so. They were more than just a team, she was precious to him and she was part of his memories. Wasn't that enough?

He then glared at her in the eyes, the tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Splashing onto the ground below, staining the earth with his sadness. "What about me? I have nobody! I need you!" he snapped tearfully his voice filled with bitterness. He wished he had told her how he felt sooner. If he knew he was going to lose her this soon. There was so much he needed to say but he couldn't get the words out for crying.

Prussia's eyes welled up with tears, her eyes reflecting like glass. But she just smiled sadly at him. She was really happy to hear him say this, but she knew he didn't mean it. She knew he was in love with Austria, she had always known. Hell, since they first lived together she had seen the chemistry between them. No wonder he married her.

"Danke, but jou don't mean that. Bookworm is waiting for jou" she said in a pained tone. She knew Austria would take care of him and Germany, so she wouldn't have to worry. She then slowly started to fade, her body starting to twinkle and orbs erupting from her. Becoming more see-through by the minute, almost like a ghost instead a person.

Hungary panicked as he saw her start to fade, rushing towards her like a madman. "No! Don't leave! Prussia!" he sobbed. This couldn't be happening, not yet. Prussia just smiled at him, standing there as she made an awesome exit. She wanted to make a joke, but nothing would come out. Sadness overwhelming her.

Hungary then grabbed her nearly knocking her over, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her into a hug. He felt like such an ass for ignoring her so much. Tears spilling down his face into her blue jacket, he didn't want her to go. This was just too much, he thought she would be around forever. Wasn't she supposed to be east Germany.

Prussia stiffened, he wasn't making this easy for her. Almost making her scared that she was leaving and she couldn't stop it from happening. But the smile never faltered from her lips "Jou know, I have something I wanted to tell jou for so long now" she replied shakily. She knew this was cruel, but she had to say it.

Hungary could hear her voice cracking, meaning this was becoming as hard for her as it was for him. "What?! No matter what it is I'll listen" he wept bitterly. Burying his nose in her silky silver hair. He didn't care if it was a joke, making fun of him or a secret, no matter what the words were he would listen.

Prussia then wrapped her arms around his back slowly, fondly hugging him back. She had longed to be held by him like this for so long. How ironic it was when she finally vanished. "Ich liebe dich Hungary" she replied tearfully. She had finally said it, now she had no more regrets. She had been able to tell him her true feelings, so now he knew.

Hungary's eyes widened, tears now falling harder. She had loved him all this time but he ignored her. Oh god, how must she have felt when he married Austria in the past. How much pain and suffering had she carried on her shoulders all this time. Now she was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This just wasn't fair.

Before he could respond to her confession, she shattered in his arms like glass. Vanishing into a million orbs of light and flying into the air, towards the sky and the clouds. Becoming nothing but a ball of pure light as she headed to Nirvana. Finally able to find peace and go to where old Fritz would be waiting for her.

Hungary snapped, falling to his knees as all his strength vanished from his body. Heavy sobs wracking from his throat, his heart now in pieces as he watched her leave. "P…Prussia… p... please… no… don't" he sobbed in a broken tone. The tears spilling down his face as his head faced the sky. Watching the orbs fly into the air like stars.

This attracted his friends and other nations who came running towards the scene. Seeing Hungary on the floor sobbing his eyes out, gripping a piece of paper in his hand. "Hungary, what is wrong?" Austria asked curiously her tone laced with concern. She had never seen Hungary cry like this before. It was starting to scare her a little.

Having to tell them, to explain what had happened. Having to explain to them she was gone, that she was no longer here. It caused more tears to well up, a sickening feeling filling him. This wasn't fair, why was this happening? "P… Prussia… she… *hic*… she is…" he sobbed unable to get the words out. Her voice echoing in his mind. The thought that he would never hear it again making it worse.

France then approached Hungary and knelt down to pick up the letter. Though it took some coaxing to remove it as he was gripping it like a lifeline. She un-scrunched it, reading it silently. Her eyes then widened and slowly a pained look spread across her face. The weight of the situation hitting her like a tonne of bricks.

Slowly her shoulders began to shake and then tears began to spill down her cheeks. Slowly her hands came up to touch her face trying to wipe away the falling tears. She then felt to her knees like Hungary and broke down into loud broken sobs. The weight of her body and the shock of the situation taking its toll on her.

Spain then approached her friend quickly, grabbing the note from France. Desperate to know what had happened to Prussia. As she read it, her own face became pained. The pain slowly changed into anger and she gripped the note. Clenching her jaw and trembling with rage. Anger and sadness battling inside of her for dominance.

Austria began to feel guilty, having treated Prussia like a child and pest for so long. Not being able to move on from their differences in the past. She could do nothing to help. She could not take away the pain the nations were feeling, they had lost a friend, a companion, a crush and an ally. They had lost their family, their friends, their first love.

She then comforted Germany who burst into tears. Screaming and sobbing loudly, calling out for her sister and refusing to believe it was true. All Austria could do was hold her while trying not to cry herself. The girl had just lost her sister after all. She would be feeling a storm of emotions right now, something she couldn't possibly understand.

All the nations sobbed amongst themselves, finding comfort in each other. Dealing with their grief of losing Prussia. All expecting it but never thinking it would happen so soon. They didn't know what to do now that she was gone. All that was left of her was a note and her cross. The only thing that Hungary now had left of the girl who loved him.


End file.
